Happy Halloween
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Fiyero has something important to tell Elphaba. Its just days before Halloween, and there is a house party going on during it as well.


**Hello there world. HAPPY WICKED DAY! THANK GOODNESS! Plus this was totally asked for because Wicked day and Halloween. I know I'm sort of loosing it, its one in the morning here. and i was babysittin'. so deal.**

**HAPPY WICKED DAY. NOW IF I OWNED WICKED, I WOULDN'T BE HERE, WOULD I? I'd be in NEW YORK seeing musicals to my hearts desire. **

* * *

><p>"You are doing it wrong." Fiyero said, almost giving up. He was trying to get together a flash mob for Elphaba, because Halloween was coming up, and he was going to ask her to marry him. Of course, being a Scarecrow, this didn't make anything easier. He had gotten a few people that she worked with, or they had become good friends with, to gather in a field as someone dumped their kids on Elphaba.<p>

"Sorry." A Horse neighed, and straightened its hat.

"Last time, because I think all you need to get down are the arm movements." Fiyero said, and they kicked off into the song and dance once again.

**(The Itsy Bitsy Line Break climbed up the water spout.)**

Elphaba's hair was out of place. She needed to take a shower and put on real clothing that didn't have baby puke on it. Her pie was in the oven, and her pot of water was boiling on the stove. Just as things seemed they couldn't get messier, Fiyero walked in.

"Hey there." He said casually, stepping behind her and dropping a kiss on Elphaba's cheek.

"Can you watch my pie so I can take a shower? I can't believe I decided that we should hold a council meeting here, over supper!" Ignoring the fact that Fiyero hadn't responded, but had started reading the police reports in their small, dingy village. He heard the shower head start in a distance and knew that it was too late to bug her.

Ten very short minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom in a very nice dress, and no shoes, if you could see her feet, of course. Her damp hair was flop, and Elphaba was too busy making the spaghetti noodles and the sauce to go with them. Of course, she wasn't the greatest of cooks, so it was either that or Grilled Cheese.

"Fiyero, honey, can you set the table for the dinner?" She asked pushing some hair out of her way as the wooden spoon hit the floor. Fiyero couldn't help but feel longing. Her dress was so beautiful, simply beautiful in a strange way.

"Would you like the Halloween themed table runner, or the Christmas one?" He asked, holding the two. One had a very happy fat person on it, and the other was a bunch of witches. Fiyero was sure she would say Christmas, because she was a witch and still was.

"The Halloween table runner, and make sure that everything is Halloween themed. It is coming up on Monday." Maybe that was why the dress looked so familiar. Soon the pie was finished, and it sat waiting in the oven, so that it didn't get cold. Almost immediately after magically heating up the breadsticks, the first few people started to arrive.

When the first knock hit the door, Elphaba rushed to the door, but not after getting a very familiar hat.

"Oh hello…" and Elphaba would start politely chit-chatting with the people at the door, then inviting them inside. The house wasn't that large, but big enough for their needs. A wood furnace burned in the corner of the room, and Fiyero had always sat as far away from it as possible. Of course, Elphaba would sit beside him wherever he sat though.

When there was a spare moment, Fiyero was getting dishes prepared and doing tasks for Elphaba. Maybe he didn't want to marry a control freak; wait that was part of the reason why he wanted to marry her.

"Fae, I have a question for you."

"Ask away." She said, pulling a casserole dish out of the cupboard, and it had little witches painted on it.

"Are you wearing the hat that Glinda gave you?" Elphaba put down the bowl and looked at Fiyero with longing eyes.

"Yes I am. This year for Halloween I was going to be Glinda, but I couldn't find anything pink enough." Then everything stopped being slow motion, and they were running again.

**(I don't know what to put here.)**

"You ought to give me the recipe for this sauce. It is so delectable." Said a Sheep, and Elphaba blushed.

"Fiyero really taught it to me. His mother was said to make the meanest spaghetti sauce on her side of the Vinkus." Fiyero noticed how almost all of the silverware had witches on it, in either orange or purple.

Hours passed, and they went through at least a bottle of wine before everyone decided to leave. But just before then, Fiyero had asked if he could go put on his Halloween costume, and got out the portable music player, and put in the correct song. The bouncy tune got everyone but Elphaba up on their feet, but Elphaba knew this song. In fact, this was the highlight of all the Halloween parties she had ever gone to.

"I remember doing the Time Warp…." The voice of Riff-Raff screeched in a very Rock and Roll sort of way. Everyone was dancing to the song, as if it was a part of the show itself.

When the song had finished, everyone s straightened their jackets, but Fiyero got down on one knee and knew that the rest of his plan was working. He was watching the small boy he had hired to climb up on the table.

"What are you doing Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, rather loudly. She loved the 'Time Warp' to bits and pieces, and was sure that he knew that it was one of her favourite songs.

"Will you make me the happiest Scarecrow in Oz, and marry me?" Elphaba pondered this for a moment, and Fiyero's heart sank.

"Can we get married on Halloween?" Fiyero nodded.

"Oh Yero, you just made me the happiest witch in the world. I love Halloween, almost as much as you! Maybe we can get married as Erik and Christine from Phantom, or maybe Tugger and Bombalurina in Cats. Maybe we should be the Scarecrow and the Wicked Witch and get married, or Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett! Just think of all the possibilities!" Fae didn't shut up until later that night. Fiyero was the one telling the guests to get lost in the kindest way possible.

Much later that night, she had finally shut up.

"You really love Halloween, and yet I went all this time without knowing this?" Fiyero asked.

"I never went to any Halloween parties; I volunteered to take orphans trick-or-treating on Halloween, and would wear amazing costumes. How did you know that the 'Time Warp' is one of my favourite songs ever?" Fiyero managed to calm her down, and she was using him as a pillow.

"I just did."


End file.
